


Fics I Haven't Written

by LectorEl



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Damian needs more friends, De-aging, Familiars, Gen, Ghosts, Have I mentioned Ra's is creepy, Jason is a troll, Multi, Ra's is creepy, Tim has bad taste in lovers, antegrade amnesia, brief crossovers, so is Lian, the ghost of Janet Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorEl/pseuds/LectorEl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short excerpts from fics I've never written and never will. From the meme on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heartslogos asked: Jaime/Tim and the amnesia fic

Jaime has to admit- Khaji Da makes this a lot easier than it would be otherwise. Tim does too. He’s not sure if their relationship could even work, except for Tim’s willingness to accept, easily, the intimacies of a relationship that he doesn’t remember. When Jaime is feeling optimistic, he thinks it’s because even if Tim’s brain can’t remember Jaime, his body knows Jaime is familiar.

When he’s pessimistic, he thinks it’s because Tim, frozen mentally at seventeen, is so love-starved that he won’t question anyone who shows him affection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yufei replied to your post: how about Tim’s identity is actually a well created alias which perfect Robin, perfect little brother? So Tim will fit more in batfamily and be loved. But then he’s fed up by lack of attention to his persona and he stops pretending and batfamily sees different Tim?…

He’s always liked Jason’s name for him. ‘Pretender’. There’s a rush, to being seen so clearly. To being known. He’s always been what others want him to be, from his earliest memories. Watching how his parents react and modifying his behavior accordingly.

But lately- Tim Drake doesn’t feel like a sanctuary any more. It feels like a cage. A suit of clothes he’s outgrown. This has happened before- there are identities he’s abandoned, selves which lay scattered on the wayside like cicada skins. But this is the first time there’s no new identity to step into.

Batman has a Robin. Dick is doing just fine without his estranged little brother. Steph has come into herself. There’s no need for Tim Drake. And apparently, once he’s no longer needed, he’s no longer wanted.

Which- fine. It’s been a long, long time since Tim wore his own skin. But he’s an adult now, and it’s time to put away childish things like dress up games and let’s pretend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: This is for the fic you haven't written. How about if Tim Drake was a descendent of King Arthur, and about how, on some mission in England, he "accidentally" removed a sword from what some people think is the original "sword in the stone"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the lynchpin verse, which I swear I'll get up on AO3 sooner or later.

Tim looks at the sword. “If any of you say a single word about this…”

Pru grins, and Owens’ body shakes with suppressed amusement.

“Of course, your highness,” Z says, face straight. Over the comm, Tim can hear Ra’s laughing uproariously.

“I hate you all.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> afewnovelideas replied to your post: Hope you don’t mind a second idea from me. The story is about how Tim, after a mission in Japan, comes home with a life-draining Grudge!ghost clinging to him. However, no one but Damian can see the creepy girl with long black hair dressed in white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Playing fast and loose with the Japanese horror half of this, but I really wasn’t feeling the formula the movies set up.)

Tim rappelled down the well. The doctor’s journals had hinted there was…something…down here, though he couldn’t figure out what. He hit the bottom, and turned on his flashlight. The basin was filled with a foot of muddy water. He shuffled about, feeling for anything under the water. And froze, when his hand touched dead flesh.

_Please, god, no…_

Tim dry heaved.

The body was so small, so horribly small. Just a child. Just little. Too young to have died like this. Too young to be abandoned to rot unmourned. Tim’s eyes prickled with tears.

It was a long, hard, horrifying climb to the surface, a child’s decayed corpse resting it’s head on Tim’s shoulder.

Tim lay the corpse down gently, and removed his cape to cover it. A poor offering, but all he had to give at the moment. “I’m sorry.”

***

Damian glared at the ghost curled up beside Drake on the hospital bed. “Go. Away. You are not welcome in this city.”

The girl tilted her head up, staring through the dark curtain of her hair. She tightened her grip on Drake’s wrist.

**Mine.**

“No, he’s not,” Damian hissed. “He’s my brother.”

**Carried me. Mourned me. Mine.**

“That’s what you think.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andysar asked: Fic you haven't written : "AU in which everything in the DCU is the same except that both Tim and Damian were born as girls"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandra- from Melisande, who is Talia’s deceased Mother.

Sandra sat on the bench of her Mother’s vanity table, watching her apply makeup. “By accident of birth, habibi, you are given a much harder path. Not heir, but daughter, and your father has never valued his daughters.”

“I have sisters?” Sandra asked hungrily. Talia nodded.

“Three. Stephanie, Cassandra, and Anthea. Of all of them, you must make Anthea your ally.”

“Anthea,” Sandra repeated, rolling the sound in her mouth. “Why Anthea?”

Her mother smiled at her in the mirror. “Of the three of them, only Anthea remains in favor. Stephanie operates under the auspices of the Oracle, and Cassandra roams far from the family.”

“Tell me about Anthea,” Sandra demanded.

“She is Robin, and should you win her affections, the most devoted protector I could hope to give you.” Talia set down her makeup, and looked at her daughter. “If you are to have any place in the family, it will be at her side.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> x-seamstress-of-words-x asked: Tim is sick with a disease that causes him to throw up almost everything he eats (unbeknownst to him how serious it's gotten) and, upon a necessary trip to the Manor, they realize how skinny he is and think Tim's starving himself. (The cause of his disease is optional :P)

Tim’s living with it. Lonnie’s scanning the net to find any references to similar cases, he’s got his monthly check ins with the ever increasing team of specialists, and he’s become an expert on the fine art of liquid nutrition. He’s dealing, honest to god, and for the last time Dick, _No, he does not have an eating disorder. If he did, you **never would have found out**_.

Tim doesn’t let his family know about his problems. They should have realized that already. The fact that they noticed this should be all the proof they need to conclude it’s not anything serious. Because Tim _lies_ about the serious stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frozen-water-droplet asked: um... Tim is prone to frequent panic attacks but is scary good at hiding them. So while the rest of the Bat family is going over a mission or something, Tim is having a complete meltdown in his head...?

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump._

“Big Johnson has a warehouse over on the south side,” Tim said, setting down the stack of paper he was holding before it slipped out of his numb hands.

_Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump._

Tim breathed in through his nose, forcing his breath to steady. Everything was fine. Just fine. Even if the world loomed large to crush him, even if his entire family was planning on going out and flinging themselves off rooftops, relying on lines no thicker than his finger to keep them from falling to their deaths. Even if one of them would almost certainly be shot. Fine. Just. Fine.

_Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump._

“-Tim? Hey. You okay?” Dick asked, waving his hand in front of Tim’s face. Tim swallowed a crazed giggle. No Dick, I’m not. I’m five seconds from passing out and it feels like I’m having a heart attack, and we’re all  _insane_ , how the hell did we get into this business? Do we all have a death wish? What is  _wrong_ with us?

_Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump._

“Fine. Just didn’t get much sleep last night,” Tim said, with a practiced, sheepish smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mistressarachne asked: Hmmm, is this where you leave fic ideas? Well I'm gonna leave mine here anyways. How about an AU where Dick sends Tim to Arkham because Tim kept on insisting that Bruce was alive. And so Bruce comes back and Dick's like, "Oh, shit I just put my little brother in an asylum while he was right." And Tim actually loses his mind while at Arkham?

Tim Drake was not supposed to be housed with the supervillains. He was supposed to be in the wing for the relatively normal, non-criminal involuntarily committed patients. But honestly- there wasn’t enough money in the Asylum’s budget to pay the guards enough to go up against the Riddler, the Mad Hatter, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and the Scarecrow three times a week over a boy perfectly happy among the supervillains.

So instead, Dr. Harris had to trek down to the super-crazies wing every other day for Tim’s therapy sessions, and did anyone pay attention to her warnings that they were detrimental to Tim’s mental health? Oh, no. Not his doctor. That would be sensible, and logical, and actually in line with the accepted standards for a mental health facility. It would serve them right if Tim ended up a supervillain in truth. She’d seen the sketches in his journal.

‘Truth.’ It’d be an interesting persona, she’d give him that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rahndom asked: Of course you remember that fic you haven't written about the time Damian realized that if Bruce had a choice the next Batman wouldn't have been Dick, but Tim and decides to side with him from then on in order to belong to the proper family (his mother has cloned him and forgotten about him already, what's to stop his father from doing the same?)

“What are you doing, Damian?” Tim asked suspiciously. Damian lifted his duffelbag and squeezed in past Tim.

“Grayson is insufferable. And having reviewed father’s notes, I have to admit you are not quite as useless as you first appeared.”

“Thank you, Damian, for that damningly faint praise.” Tim shook his head. “Leave your weapons in the storage cubby in the hall closet, behind the false back. You can sleep on the couch for now till I can get a bed delivered.”

Damian looked at him. “Why are you being so cooperative? I expected to have to convince you the logic of my presence.”

“Robin needs a place away from Batman,” Tim said, shaking his head. “At least if you’re here I know you’re not out doing something stupid and dangerous.”

Tim didn’t know what Damian’s game was. But it wasn’t like he had anything else to occupy his time.

“-tt-” Damian clicked his tongue, and dropped his bag on the sofa. “What’s for- I mean, do you have plans for dinner?”

Damian’s awkward attempt at politeness made Tim smirk. “There’s a good Moroccan place a few blocks from here.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: prompt for you: Jason tells Damian he should just stop harassing Tim if he wants to remain in his father's favor. Him, Dick and Damian are Robins, the companions. Tim is his lover and he should know that.

“Seriously, little D,” Jason said, leaning back against the building’s chimney. “Lay off the pretender. Daddy dearest is giving you leeway cause you’re young and fucked up, but it’ll run out sooner or later.”

Damian snorted. “What are you babbling about, Todd? Drake and father don’t even talk anymore.”

Jason slapped him over the head, lightly. “Exactly. You think either of them are happy about that? Lemme let you in on a little secret. Daddy and Babybird were fucking like rabbits before you showed up.”

“You have a filthy mind, Todd.” Damian turned pointedly toward the warehouse. “Father _adopted_ Drake.”

“I know. Kinky, right?” Jason smirked. “Believe me or not, but don’t come crying to me when you finally get slapped down.”

“Grayson would have told me,” Damian contradicted, frowning worriedly.

“Dickie-bird is in denial.” Jason snickered at the grossed out expression on Damian’s face.

Damian covered his ears. “Shut up! You’re lying!”

“I’m just saying,” Jason sing-songed, “Fucking like _bunnies_.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Fic you have yet to write: Avengers have been trying to recruit Red Robin ever since Batman fired him and got a new Robin. Bruce sends Dick and Damian to deal with the problem since they started it in the first place.

JARVIS ‘coughed’ politely. “I hate to interrupt, sirs, but it appears Timothy’s brothers are outside the building.”

Tim didn’t even look up. “I’m not here.”

“He’s not here,” Bruce agreed.

“Of course,” JARVIS said, electronic voice dry. “Shall I take the liberty of erasing his electronic presence for the duration?”

“That’d be lovely, Jarvis. Thank you,” Tim said, smiling.

“Is there a specific reason you enjoy doing this to them?” Bruce asked. “Hold this while I weld please.”

Tim pressed the metal panel in place. “Payback for several months of emotional abuse.”

“Ah.”

“Yes, ah. Want to get lunch after this?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mistressarachne asked: Okay, here's another one. How about some Timmy angst? You know, like just after Dick replaced him on top of all of his friends and family dying.

Tim is curled into a tight ball on his bed in the manor. It hurts. Tim has no more clever lies to disguise that simple truth. He hurts, and he has lost everything.

‘ _I raised you better than this_ ,’ his mother says in his mind. ‘ _Get up. No son of mine will be broken by others. Stand. Up._ ’

Tim stands, clutching the blankets over his shoulders.

‘ _Get dressed. Get away from here. Never let them see you bleed,_ ’ his mother commands, ghostly breath all but brushing against the shell of his ear. Tim follows her orders, numb, pulling on civilian clothes and slinking down the halls of the manor. He makes his way down to the cave, and stares at the motorcycles blankly.

‘ _Move._ ’ Tim moves. He chooses a cycle at random, and drives blindly. Somehow, he ends up at the cemetery where his mother is buried. Away from Jack and his new wife, in the family plot of Tim’s grandparents. He abandons the cycle, letting it fall against the earth. He kneels down, resting his forehead against her tombstone.

“I don’t know what to do, mama,” he whispers, voice cracking from disuse.

‘ _You live, darling._ ’ His mother’s ghost wraps her shadowy arms around him, presses a chill kiss to the top of his head. ‘ _You live, and you don’t let anyone stop you._ ’


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: your fic prompt: Ra's decides that the only way to get all he has ever wanted is to take over the body of another of the detective's children. He is, after all, the one the detective favor as his heir, the one damian obeys and the one timothy loves. Therefore he takes over Dick's body

Dick tugs him closer on the couch, twining his fingers in Tim’s hair. “You never spend any time here, little brother.”

“I’ve got things I need to do, Dick,” Tim says, struggling half-heartedly against Dick’s hold.

“And you can do them here.” There’s not- quite- a pout in Dick’s voice, but it’s close. The months of being Batman had left their mark, and Dick was much more serious than he’d once been. But there are still shadows of his older, more carefree self, and Tim can’t help but want to encourage them.

“Alright. Since you insist,” Tim says, yielding into the gentle pressure of Dick’s hands.

“Great,” Dick says smiling against the back of Tim’s neck. “I’ve missed you, Tim.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tea-solves-everything asked: Tim was turned into a child by some magic or other. Around toddler age. Bruce suddenly has a -lot- of emotions well up when Tiny Timmy calls him 'Papa' one day.

“Papa, down,” Tim demanded, tugging on Bruce’s suit lapel.

“Of course, Timmy. Go play.” Bruce set Tim down, and waited till he was out the door to run his hands over his face. Papa. God.

He’s spent years wanting Tim to call him that. Dad, father, papa, da, any one of those. Just to acknowledge the connection between them. The history, which surely was more than anything between Tim and Jack Drake. To hear it from Tim only because he was too young to know better… Bruce’s heart twists.

Will Tim ever speak the word when in his right mind? Will Bruce ever earn back the trust to deserve it?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Do you remember that one story you didn't write where Lian never died and is actually the same age as Damian when he becomes Robin? Do you remember how, when they first met, they got into a huge argument over which of them had the most best mom/dad that ended with her punching him and both Dick and Roy just about died laughing?

Lian grinned at Damian. “Somebody’s got a crush! Somebody’s got a cr~ush!”  
“Oh, do shut up,” Damian grumbled. Lian just grinned wider.  
“Colins, was it? Oooo, I have to tell him all the embarrassing stories before uncle D gets a chance!”  
Damian panicked. “Don’t you dare, Lian, or I’ll tell your dad what happened to his explosive arrows.”  
“And then I’ll tell your daddy the real reason the batmobile needs its suspension fixed.”  
“Evil girl.”  
“Tiny brat.”  
Lian giggled. “Race you to the park?”  
“Last one there pays for ice cream,” Damian agreed with a smirk.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluethursday prompt: Damian as Tim’s overprotective familiar

Dick peaked into Tim’s room. Damian perched at the foot of his bed, slit-pupiled eyes gleaming.  
“How’s he doing?” Dick asked. Damian snorted, ruffling his translucent wings.  
“Better. The foolish little wizard is no match for my master.”  
Dick grinned. “That’s good. When he’s awake, tell him we’re having a movie night. You can come too, little D.”  
Damian waved a taloned hand. “Yes, fine. Go away, Grayson.”  
“Going, going!”  
As soon as the door shut, Damian crawled from his position on the floor up onto the bed beside Tim. He nuzzled into Tim’s throat. “All the same, Master, wake up _soon_.”


End file.
